foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Silences of Shallows: The Science Electronic of Future (2014 film)
Silences of Shallows: The Science Electronic of Future (2014) is a British-American drama adventure cult science fiction romantic comedy film was starring of ensemble cast led by Robert Clotworthy and Michael J. Fox, it's was featuring John Goodman, Steve Martin, Janet Waldo and Howards' Way-stars Stephen Yardley. It's was also starring Alan Hawkshaw, Jun Senoue, Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins, was co-starring EastEnders stars John Altman, introducing Vic Mignogna and Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed was returning in The Sims Bustin' Out. It's a was executive produced by Ulli Lommel (executive), co-produced by Will Wright, Richard Garriott and James Davidson, produced by Rick Gouldman and Jack Miles, associate produced by Ana Clavell (associate) and line produced by James Dudelson (line), it's a was Phil Redmond's directorial debuts, it's was lead musical scored by Jerry Martin Music (with original scored by Naofumi Hataya, George A. Sanger, Martin Galway and Dana Karl Glover). It's a was based on title books and hardcover of the same name, Silences of Shallows: The Science Electronic of Future by David Roberts, the languages both English and Japanese two speakings, was released in April 28, 2014 by Taurus Entertainment Company, Lime Pictures and Thompson Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures, then is a 169:45 minutes. Included main parody of Ultima Online: Starring Lord British (1997), Zapped! (1982) and Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger (1994), this is my the other spoofs are Team Fortress 2 (2007), One Last Dance Starring Patrick Swayze (2003, Swayze died in 2009), My Fair Brady (2005-2008 TV series), The Sims: Livin' Large (2000) and Space Invaders (1978), was life on rated PG-13 – Parents Strongly Cautioned and localized at New Haven, Connecticut. Plot The films opens with March 15, 2003, in their members of Silences Gangs was led by young boy teenage names David Harper (Robert Clotworthy), a class of university in home comes back to science, his parents with young boy teens stars Jackie Goodman (Michael J. Fox), same the eastern frontier called New Haven, Connecticut in Yale University, has feeling human rights, friend of the human in moods called, psychedelic, will loose in their life. Meanwhile, is gone in members of Shallows Gangs was led by Bradley Martin (John Goodman), also members are Donald Butler (Steve Martin) and Emily Baskets (Janet Waldo), has no longer ultimate in name of called head teacher, Patrick Friedman (Stephen Yardley), has leader of Silences and Shallows University, in their a dorms called with Silences Boys Dorm, when dorms are killer, in their nighttime sleeping of David Harper's nap time at 10:30-pm. Morning at 5:00-am, the message than principal led by James Grahams (Alan Hawkshaw) and then is main teachers, Keiji Nakamura (Jun Senoue), the living flashbacks home of mind goes home, has asked by the time of school life, has finally home ends, when burger school something closely loves you. Aftermath, in their life of Shallows Girls Dorm, has calling in Dave Richardson (Yuri Lowenthal) and Annie Thomas (Kate Higgins), has new three housekeeping began in house, has inside out from the life, during the death dancing in sky loves, asked with lead officers, Danny Hoffman (John Altman). His world, name of Patrick Friedman and David Harper was fights living legends, at the time of legacy to blood evil, looks the first sight in nerds of electronic, the living longest calls, Tommy Maxwell (Vic Mignogna) and Uncle Hayseed (Tim Curry), has asked by the timelines of new world. However, the lost chapters was end of world, when like My Fair Brady and Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger, has killer dancing into the end of closely doors, meet Hank Mansden (Christopher Rich) and Profesor Albert Einstein (Ron Howard). The last scene with living legendary of shallows reunion, has began in following Dave Richardson's death in a medics, has events into David Harper and Jackie Goodman go to policeman, has got to police in new world, has prison cell in a tortured by Jackie Goodman, has Jackie Goodman is death, when David Harper and Tommy Maxwell asks Jackie Goodman's inside funerals, meet David Harper, Tommy Maxwell and Emily Baskets are graves in cemetery names, "Rest in Peace (R.I.P.), Jackie Goodman". The final scenes with life of Dave Richardson and Annie Thomas are hospital, has watching TV on Sesame Street, has living gone on David Harper and Emily Baskets are kissing, has world into the end. The films ends at 4:30-pm in closing of university, without James Grahams and Keiji Nakamura are outside in my cars has two peoples, the final messages are, "Closed for Now, Thank You for Silences and Shallows University, Goodbye Forever!", the final text in statues are, "Mr. David Silences (1869-1945) and Ms. Annie Shallows (1876-1954)", has ended of outside rooms. Cast Starring * Robert Clotworthy as David Harper * Michael J. Fox as Jackie Goodman * John Goodman as Bradley Martin * Steve Martin as Donald Butler * Janet Waldo as Emily Baskets * Stephen Yardley as Patrick Friedman * Alan Hawkshaw as James Grahams * Jun Senoue as Keiji Nakamura * Yuri Lowenthal as Dave Richardson * Kate Higgins as Annie Thomas * John Altman as Danny Hoffman * Vic Mignogna as Tommy Maxwell * Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed * Christopher Rich as Teacher Hank Mansden * Ron Howard as Professor Albert Einstein * Eric Martin as Senator David Goodman * Graham Gouldman as Col. Danny Eyres * Mark Hamill as Lt. Sidney Horowitz * Ron Dante as Mr. Max Hopkins * Amy Adams as Ms. Jane Wallace Co-Starring * Thomas F. Wilson as Rick Allen * Gunnar Nelson as Professor Fred Sandy * Steve March-Tormé as Sgt. Thomas Hoffman * Danica Patrick as Dr. Annie Swarfs * Lawrence Holland as General Dave Patchers * Frank Klepacki as Police Chief Tommy Mann * Tommy Tallarico as Chief Director Ronald Rosen * Will Wright as President Neil Moore * Reuben Morgan as Head Teacher Danny Souls * Russ Ballard as Officer Gregory Morrison Also Starring * Malcolm McDowell as Security Guards Leader Arthur Freedman * Christopher Lee as Dr. David Raynor * Tricia Helfer as Ms. Annie Kerrigan * Steve Winwood as Mr. Todd Mengsk * Chris Farlowe as Commander Michael Lloyd * Josh Groban as Commodore Tommy Nails The Shallows * David Gouldman * Cazey Thompson * Andy Neil * Jim Lawrence * Tommy Lair * Andrew Blair * Jack Lowers * Tom Mouth * Rodney Fox * Neil Now * Jack Lore * Steve Acke The Silences * Annie Longman * Ann Gatz * Jane Ranjans * Annie Moen * Ann Brink * Emily Gee * Jane Kekele * Anna Soup * Emily Joohnso * Annie Eika The Staff of Silences and Shallows University * David Blair as Head Teacher * Jane Eyes as Teachers * Jerome Lowenthal as Piano Player * Dave Moens as School Principal * Tanya Hands as Presidents * Tommy Eeye as Professors * Dave Blast as School Peoples Leader * Dan Frozen as Laboratory Leaders * Donald Maxwell as Laboratory #1 * Jane Mann as Laboratory #2 * David Murray as School Peoples #1 * Jane Keeps as School Peoples #2 * Donald Fights as School Peoples #3 * Annie Timers as School Peoples #4 * Richard Mann as School Peoples #5 * Amy Farmers as School Peoples #6 * Andy Kleeps as Waiters * Annie Goodmanedard as Waitress * Tanya Owls as Bar Woman * Dan Byrd as Bar Man With * Marc Wilson as Medic #1 * Marty Goodes as Medic #2 * Danny Kepepe as Policeman #1 * Daniel Knighterson as Policeman #2 * David Armstrong as Cops #1 * Jane Lovers as Cops #2 * Tom Grahams as The Gods * Richard Garriott as Lord British Featuring * Annie Hanuzdavie * Michael Gouldman as Soldier * Jude Cole * Jane Jeie * Emily Sellerman * Andrew Gross * Don Boogeys as Doctor Paxton * Annie Grooe And * William F. Nugent as Inspector Slack * Tom Michaels * Annie Fears * Anne Moens * Jane Sifhsi * Annie M. Alexanderson * Martin W. Christopherson * Michael J. Cutt as Professor Nugent